Compound semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide and AIIIBV semiconductor materials allow the fabrication of semiconductor devices with lower switching losses as well as improved breakdown voltage, current density, operation frequency and temperature stability compared to silicon-based power devices. Wafers of compound semiconductor materials typically have comparatively small diameters and are comparatively expensive. Therefore compound semiconductor materials are also formed by epitaxy on a cost-efficient crystalline base substrate, wherein buffer layers match the crystal lattice of the epitaxial compound semiconductor material with the crystal lattice of the base substrate.
It is desirable to manufacture semiconductor devices that are based on compound semiconductor materials at ow crystal defect density in a cost-effective manner.